legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Defenders P13/Transcript
(The heroes are all seen walking around town with Team Ace) Evan: So I take it you're all on break now? Alex: Hm? Jin: He means are you guys off the job for now? You know since Alkorin's dead and all? Erin: Oh yeah. For now. But you never know when the next dark lord or demon god will appear. Jack: Or something totally different. Evan: Yeah. Alex: I mean as long as everyone stays safe, we're in the clear. Jin: I guess that's better than anything. (The heroes keep walking before they run into Rohan) Alex: Hm? Rohan: Jeez about time you all got here. Josuke: Rohan? Did you go ahead of us? Rohan: Well I wasn't going to wait for a bunch of stubborn kids to stop fighting. (Rohan then closes his sketchbook) Rohan: Besides, I've got better things to do around here anyway. Alex: You're still sketching? Rohan: Of course I am. Alex: Jeez man. Rohan: Well I need to get material one way or another. Kyle: Well alright. Alex: I guess we'll head on ahead then. Rohan: I'll catch up later. Erin: Take care Rohan. (The group leaves Rohan as he is seen sketching picture of what looks like a the fight between Yang and Blake vs Team Ace) Rohan: Such amazing abilities from both sides. (Rohan inspects the picture) Rohan: I really must take notes on these heroes. Their powers and personalities could certainly make for some interesting stories. (The other heroes are seen walking) Erin: You think he'll be alright by himself? Jouske: Oh yeah don't worry. Rohan sensei is weird but he'll be fine. Erin: If you say so. So what do you guys wanna do now? Jack: I really don't know. Scott: You guys wanna go hang out at the park? Alex: Eh, I guess we could do that. Jack: All right let's go then. (The group decides to head to the park. On the way, Evan goes up to Yang and Blake) Evan: Hey um... About before... Yang: Yeah? Evan: I just wanted to apologize. You know, on behalf of me and my team. Blake: Really? Evan: Yeah... We were really ass hats. Bullying those kids, insulting you guys, and that stupid bet... (Evan rubs his face) Evan: *Groans* I don't know what we were thinking. Yang: *Pats Evan's back* You got a taste for power, and it went to your head. No big whoop. Evan: It feels like one. I still can't believe you both agreed to that. (Atom Smasher then appears) Atom Smasher: Yeah, you had to be nuts to accept that! Yang: Yeah well I've done pretty nutsy things in the past. Blake: We both have. Yang: Still, when it comes to standing up to bullies, I never back down. Blake: Though I hate to think what would happen if Alex and the others didn't step in. Evan: Yeah, same here. Atom Smasher: I feel like we owe them a little something though. (Atom Smasher picks up a small rock before it transforms into a small flower) Atmo Smasher: Here. Take this as a gift for getting Evan and them out of that mess. Yang: Whoa! *Takes the flower* That's amazing! Atom Smasher: I do hope you like it. Evan does think you are- Evan: H-Hey! Shut it! Blake: How did you change that rock to a flower? Evan: That's Atom's power. Atom Smasher: My power allows me to rearrange or destroy another object at the molecular level. By rearranging them, I can transform objects into other items such as turning a piece of wood into paper or something as advanced as creating a sword from a scrap of plastic. Though it does take a lot of my energy to do so. Blake: Wow. That IS amazing. Yang: Yeah. No wonder you were so arrogant. You got a strong spirit with an awesome power. Evan: *blushes* Aww well... Atom Smasher: Aww thanks! You guys are too kind! Evan: *Groans* Atom Smasher: Well, I'm going back in. Call me when you need me. (Atom Smasher reenters Evan's body) Yang: Hey thanks again for the flower dude. Evan: Don't mention it. Atom Smasher: *Voice* It was my idea. Evan: Hey! Let me have this one okay?! Atom Smasher: *Voice* Jeez he finds one girl pretty... Yang: Oh you think I'm pretty huh? Evan: Wha- I-I never said that! Atom Smasher: *Voice* Trust me he's thinking it! Evan: SHUT UP!! Yang: Heh. *Gently punches Evan's shoulder* Thanks for the compliment. Evan: I-I gotta go! (Evan goes and walks over to his teammates) Jin: Evan? Devon: Something wrong dude? Evan: Nothing just leave me be! Blake: I think he has a crush on you. Yang: He does. I can tell. Blake: You gonna go for it? Yang: Nah. Not interested. Still, I won't reject any compliments. Henry: Dude seriously, you're turning red! Evan: I SAID LEAVE ME BE!! (The scene then cuts to the heroes arriving at the park) Alex: Well, here it is. Jack: Well this brings back memories. Erin: Good ones? Jack: Mostly when Copper had me and Yang magnetized together, so not really. Yang: DON'T remind me of that! Erin: Ooooh. *Laughs* Scott: I think I still got the video Zach sent me on my phone! Ian: Same here! Jack: WHAT?! Erin: Oh yeah I saved that video! Hey let's watch it! Jack: NOOOOO!!! (Erin starts playing the video as a few of the heroes gather around) Erin: *laughs* Man this is gold! Jin: Oh dude no way! Ian: Its STILL funny! Alex: Ho man! You two look like you're about to kiss! Yang: *Eyes turn red* TURN IT OFF!! (Erin and the others jump) Erin: AH!! Okay okay! (Erin stops the video) Erin: Jeez come on guys its not THAT bad. Jack: It's embarrassing is what it is! Erin: Its HARDLY the most embarrassing thing you've done. Alex: Yeah I'm pretty sure most of us had worse. Jack: Still, it was so stupid. Yang: Being stuck like that was just demeaning. Jack: Exactly. Kyle: Hey it can't be worse then being Vivienne's butler and forced to give her a foot rub. Ian: You act like you got the short end of the stick. I got stuck doing nothing in an empty office. Jessica: Well I got stuck in a basement with Craig. Craig: Hey! She gave me soft pretzels, I had to follow orders! Emily: Should we really be talking about that guys? Alex: I'm sure Vivienne doesn't care guys. She's occupied with her new Infant Targhul anyway. Erin: Oh did she bring it? Alex: Yeah. It's been bonded to her since we left. Erin: Oh let's go see how they are doing. Emily: Good idea. (Erin, Emily and Alex go and walk over to Vivienne) Alex: Hey Vivienne. Vivienne: Hm? Oh hey kids! Emily: How's you and the infant going? Vivienne: Oh! The infant! Right I forget it was still there! Its been bonded to me for so long and it was so quiet too. Erin: Is he sleeping? Vivienne: Maybe. He hasn't come out since we left. Alex: Try waking him up. Vivienne: How do I do that? Emily: Just gently pat your stomach. Vivienne: Oh okay. *Pats stomach* Little guy? You okay? (The infant then begins to separate before it jumps down into Vivienne's arms yawing) ???: Hm...? Yeah I'm okay. Vivienne: You've been really quiet lately. ???: I was just tired from playing was all. Vivienne: Oh I'm so sorry then. I shouldn't have woken you up. ???: No no it's fine. I'm alright with it. Erin: You enjoying your time with Vivienne kid? ???: Oh yes. Vivienne is very nice. Vivienne: Aww! Thank you! (The Infant goes and hugs Vivienne) Emily: Awww that's so sweet! Vivienne: I know! He's so cute! Emily: Yeah! I remember when Lenny was that cute! (Lenny comes over) Lenny: Hey! I'm still cute! Emily: Oh I know kiddo, but your infant form was even more adorable! Lenny: What's that supposed to mean?? Emily: I'm not saying you're not cute still Lenny! Lenny: *Moans*... Erin: You probably could've worded that better Emily. Emily: *Sigh* I know. Here Lenny, you wanna come bond with me? Lenny: No. Emily: Come on. Lenny: No! Emily: *Gently pokes his sides* Come on. You know you want to. Lenny: H-Hey, knock that off! Emily: *Keeps poking* Come on, please? Lenny: *Shudders* Emily seriously, stop poking me! Alex: Should we leave them alone to sort this out? Erin: Yeah. They'll be fine soon. Emily: *Keeps poking* Come on. I won't stop till you do. Lenny: Gah okay okay! (Emily stops poking and hugs Lenny) Emily: Yay! Lenny: Here we go. Vivienne: Hm? (Lenny bonds to Emily) Emily: *Shudders* Hoo! That's how I know it's been awhile. Vivienne: You okay Emily? Emily: Yeah. Its just been awhile since me and Lenny bonded. Since any Targhul bonded with me really. Mm but its nice. Its like you always got a friend with you. ???: Wow! Vivienne: Well that's nice to hear. Does he still shift as an adult though? Emily: I don't believe so. Vivienne: Well alright then. Emily: It just feels a bit weird right now is all. Vivienne: Well I'm sure you'll get used to it again. Emily: Oh I know. ???: You two seem like great friends! Emily: That we are. Lenny and me have been friends since he was an infant. And I wouldn't replace him for the world. Lenny: *Voice* Aww thanks Emily. Emily: *Pats her stomach* Don't mention it Lenny. Alex: Hm. Erin: Well, we should probably go and join the others. Vivienne: Right. Emily: Alright! I've been looking forward to going around the park! Alex: Then let's go. (The group then goes to meet up with the others) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Defenders Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts